


You're Perfect

by MissCactus



Series: Trop géniales pour ne pas être partagées [Traductions] [16]
Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Nervous Sherwin, Translation, cute & innocent fluff, cuteness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Jonathan montre un endroit spécial à une personne encore plus spéciale.





	You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670060) by [dancingsnake88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsnake88/pseuds/dancingsnake88). 



> Quand je ne sais pas quoi écrire, je traduis ! Et comme je voulais à tout prix partager quelque chose sur ce petit film adorable, me voilà avec une traduction toute mignonne c:

Sherwin était nerveux. Son corps tout entier tremblait mais quand Jonathan serra sa main et le regarda dans les yeux, sa nervosité disparut aussitôt.

Il était presque minuit mais Jonathan avait insisté pour montrer quelque chose à Sherwin. Ils étaient chez le brun, où Sherwin passait la nuit. Il avait été encore plus nerveux lorsque son camarade lui avait demandé s'il voulait venir chez lui.

Jonathan s'arrêta, tirant le garçon roux de ses pensées. Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une pièce vide avec une fenêtre, puis l'emmena à ladite fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir et de monter sur le toit. Il tendit son autre main pour que Sherwin l'attrape et le tira sur le toit. Il y avait un coin de l'autre côté où étaient rangées proprement plusieurs couvertures. Jonathan se dirigea vers les couvertures, tenant toujours la main de Sherwin, et les défit toutes sauf une qu'il prit avec lui.

« Assieds-toi, Sher. » Sourit Jonathan pour le rassurer.

« D-D'accord ! » Sherwin s'assit et le brun se colla à lui avant de les recouvrir de la dernière couverture. Il se pencha pour allumer une lumière à côté d'eux, illuminant le toit.

« Je monte ici quand j'ai besoin de penser. » Commença Jonathan. « Ou juste pour me détendre. Je suis souvent venu ici quand j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais. »

Sherwin rougit et Jonathan sourit timidement. « Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ma sexualité, je n'y pense toujours pas, je savais juste que je t'aimais vraiment. Et quand ton cœur a commencé à me poursuivre, j'étais vraiment surpris parce que je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais aussi. Mais c'était le cas et ça m'a rendu tellement heureux. Tu me rends tellement heureux, Sher. »

Sherwin enlaça Jonathan et ils sourirent tous les deux.

Le roux se détacha de Jonathan et le regarda dans les yeux. « Jonathan ? E-Est-ce que je pourrais p-peut-être... t'embrasser ? »

Ce fut au tour de Jonathan de rougir. Il acquiesça et s'approcha jusqu'à toucher le nez de Sherwin. Ce dernier déglutit et posa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Jonathan. Il se retira immédiatement et paniqua.

« Ç-Ça allait ? Ce n'était pas horrible ? Non, c'était horrible, pas vrai ? Je– »

« Sherwin. » Le coupa Jonathan. « C'était parfait. » Il enlaça l'autre garçon. « Tu es parfait. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
